


Redemption

by Lyviel



Series: Repaired Timeline [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Comfort, Dave/Klaus mentioned, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: It’s hard, trying to be better. Especially when everyone treats you the same.





	Redemption

It’s hard, trying to be better. Especially when no one takes you seriously and treats you just the same. Sure, Klaus is still kind of a little shit, incapable of taking anything seriously, but still. It’s hard when no one realizes how much he’s trying. How much he’s suffering.

Not that he’ll actually tell anyone that. Whenever he’d scream himself awake at night when they were kids he would joke about it, play it off as him just trying to get attention. He always did like to be the center of attention so it was easy for everyone to believe. No one needed to know that he only let them believe that because if dear old dad knew the truth, he’d likely make him sleep in the cemetery again. And no one would really notice if the screaming happened a little more frequently now, except this time it was the sound of gunfire and explosions that haunted him along with the ghosts. 

Ben knew, and that made it a little easier. It was hard to keep secrets from a ghost that was always around. So Ben knew how hard this was for him, knew that he missed Dave so fucking much it would leave him in agony, sobbing on the bathroom floor wondering what the point was anymore, pounding his fists against tile until they bled. Ben would sit with him in silence, not really knowing what to say because what can you say? But that didn’t matter, just having someone there, someone he didn’t have to explain himself to, was surprisingly nice. 

Diego talked him down from a panic attack once. Klaus doubted he knew what was really wrong, but Diego recognized the signs and stepped in to help and that meant a lot. Once Klaus had calmed down enough, he tried to brush it off, crack a few jokes, but he let slip bits of the truth, feeling too raw and vulnerable. Diego thought he was full of shit of course, he always did, but somehow it was kind of a relief to share even a little of what had happened. And maybe Diego could sense that there was something to his words even if he didn’t think he meant them literally. 

Sometimes all of this felt so impossibly hard and he’d just want to get high, one more time, telling himself that would be it, but that was a lie, one he’d already told himself hundreds of times before. He couldn’t fall back, not how, he wanted so badly to try, if for no one else than Dave. And he really did care for his siblings. He wanted to be there for them. And, maybe just a little, he wanted them to be proud of him. 

Maybe one day.


End file.
